Fix Me
by TheRubyRedEyes
Summary: Paired for a project, Sasuke becomes closer to Sakura more than she expected. Finding out things about her no one knew. And he vows to stay by her side. Explained better in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This story is a bit dark. Not similar to what I usually write. Sasuke and Sakura, both are OOC in this.

**Disclaimer: You'd be stupid to think I own Naruto.**

Fix Me

Chapter 1: Scars

She stared at the blood oozing out of the freshly made cut on her stomach. Red. Red. Red was all she could see. She just wanted to die. With no purpose left in life. She had bubble-gum pink long hair, emerald green eyes, and her skin was fair. She was 16 year-old popular girl at school.

"Sakura!" called an impatient voice.

Sakura hurriedly cleaned the blood, pulled her shirt down and went downstairs in the kitchen.

"What Azumi?" Sakura asked her sister.

"Make me breakfast." Azumi said.

"Make it yourself. You've got limbs for a reason." Sakura said and returned to her room.

Azumi was her 17 year-old sister. She had red hair and her eyes were greenish-blue. They both went to a school for talented people, Konoha Arts School. Sakura was a great singer. However, it was still a mystery how Azumi got in. She could neither sing, nor act. Hell she didn't even know how to play an instrument properly. Sakura got ready for school, went downstairs, grabbed some toast and decided to walk to school as it wasn't that far. As she was going, Azumi asked

"Where are you going?"

"School."

"How?"

"Walking." And with that Sakura was out the door.

She reached school just on time. She went to her locker and put her stuff in. One great thing about this school was that no books were needed. She had Kakashi's class first. Everyone thought that teacher was nuts. Always reading some kind of _book_**. **Sakura took a seat. Everyine was already here when Kakashi entered.

"Good Morning class!" he exclaimed.

"Good Morning Kakashi." the class said in unison.

"Now, we're going to do a basic exercise today, but it's known to be one of the hardest. I want you to explain who you are." Kakashi said.

"That's easy, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, 17 years old. I go to Konoha Arts. I have midnight blue, almost black, hair. And I have onyx eyes." said a boy in front of Sakura.  
"Nuh-uh, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "That's not who you are. For example, I love books, BUT! I'm not who I am because I love them. I love them because I am who I am."

The class just looked at him, dumbfounded. No one ever understands what he's saying, but today, he was just talking nonsense.

"Now, I'm gonna pair you up in this little project. In the next two weeks, you have to figure out who you are and present yourself here in class." Kakashi said, but Sakura zoned out as Kakashi was assigning partners, until she heard her name.

"Hmmm, Sakura with….Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around to look at Sakura and flashed a friendly smile. Sakura returned the gesture.

"So, we're partners." Sasuke said, when they were at their lockers, as their lockers were close.

"So, at your place or mine?" Sakura asked. Honestly, she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Mine." he said.

"Sure, at, four?"

"That'll be fine. See you later." And he left.

Ino approached Sakura, giggling.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"You were talking to _the _Sasuke Uchiha." Ino squealed.

"So?" Sakura asked, not getting the point.

Ino's eyes went wide, and she opened her mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by Sakura.

"I'll see you later Ino. I have to go."

"Yeah, sure."

Sakura knocked at Sasuke's house exactly at four, but what had caught her eye was an RV parked in the driveway. _Weird _she thought.

A woman opened the door, and now Sakura could see where Sasuke got his looks from. She was an older, female version of Sasuke.

"Umm, hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm looking for Sasuke."

"Hello, sweetie. You'll find Sasuke in the RV, which, I'm sure you saw on your way in."

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"No problem."

Sakura went and knocked on the door of the RV.

"Hey." Sasuke said, opening the door.

"Hi." Sakura said, going in. She examined the RV and asked

"You live in an RV?"

"Well, my father said, his roof, his rules, so, my roof…"

"Your rules." Sakura completed.

"Exactly." he said.

**Sasuke's POV:**

She's cute. Well, pretty.

"Want a lemonade?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"So what do we do about the project?" I asked, having no idea what to do.

"I don't know, Kakashi said we had to tell who we are, I mean, how do we do that? Maybe watch a movie about life or something?" she said, unsure herself.

I knew what she was looking for, so I grabbed a book from my shelf and handed it to her.

"Here, this'll make you rethink everything about life."

"Great, thanks." she said, placing the book in her bag and got up.

"I'll give it back as soon as I finish reading." she said.

"Wait, you're leaving?" I asked. I honestly didn't want her to leave yet.

"So what am I supposed to do here all afternoon?" she asked.

I don't know how it happened, but we both ended up in a make out session on my bed. Her lips were soft on mine. Her shirt lifted a little in the process and I saw…_cuts?_

"Sakura, are those…" I started but was cut off by her.

"Shit!" Sakura exclaimed, pulling her shirt down. "No, no, no…" she kept chanting.

"I have to go, I'll see you later!" she exclaimed.

And before I could stop her or say something, she sat in her car and drove off.

Sooooo…Like it? Hate it? Please tell me.

That little review button is waiting to be pressed. O:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I know I took long to upload this chapter and I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: Really? We're gonna do this?**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

**Fix Me.**

**Chapter 2: Sick Addiction.**

**_Sakura's POV:_**

Great, now he knows. He saw them. Why? I'm in deep shit.

"Hey, Sakura." Naruto said. "How are you?"

"Hi, Naruto. I'm fine." I lied. "And you?"

"I'm as great as ever."

I spotted Sasuke coming towards me.

"Naruto, I have to go. I'll see you later." I said, and rushed off to the girls' bathroom before Sasuke could reach me. I slipped into one of the stalls, and took out a band-aid from my bag. I pulled down my pants a bit, and placed the band-aid on the new cut on my thigh I had made at home in the morning. _Why did I do it?_

The bell rang and I went to Kakashi's class. I sat two seats behind Sasuke so he couldn't talk to me.

"Okay, class…" Kakashi continued, but I dozed off, still aware of my surroundings and what was happening.

I wasn't chosen to do anything in front of the class, for which I was glad, because my thigh was still a bit sore. After the class ended, Ino came up to me and said

"Congratulations on the lead in the new play, and guess who's your love interest?"

"Who?" I asked.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned a bit to look at who it was.

Sasuke.

"Me." he said.

_Fuck._

I reached rehearsals just in time, so as not to confront Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're here, great. Now we can start." Kakashi said.

After practicing for some time, Kakashi said

"Good job everyone, let's take ten."

As soon as he said that, I ran off.

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

As soon as Kakashi told us to take a break, I saw Sakura run off. I followed her into the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked me.

"Oh, nothing, I just thought this was an entrance to Narnia or something." I said, nonchalantly.

"Ha ha, very funny." she said, in a fake scowl. She looked cute.

I shook my head to tell her the real reason I came here.

"I wanted to talk about those…cuts." I said.

"Oh, don't worry about them, it's just something I do I'm sad." she said.

"Sakura, self-harm is not the key." I said.

"I have to go now."

"So, I'll talk to you after rehearsals?"

"Okay."

After rehearsals, Sakura ran off immediately. I didn't know where her house was, so I couldn't just swing by. So I had no choice but to see her on Monday, as I had a feeling she wouldn't be picking up my calls. Just then, Naruto, Sakura's best friend walked up to me.

"Hey, Sasuke, there's a party at my house tonight, wanna come?" he asked.

Naruto was Sakura's best friend, so of course, she would be there.

"Yeah, I'll be there." I answered, and took his address.

This was the first ever Konoha Arts party I'd be going to, and just because of this girl who I met just two days ago.

**_Sakura's POV:_**

I had been merely an hour at Naruto's party and I was already drunk. I was going down the stairs when I tripped. I laughed.

"Oh boy, this is so fun." I giggled.

"Sakura?" I heard someone call my name. Since when did my name sound so funny? I laughed more.

"Sakura, what happened?" the voice asked.

"Oh, this little thing? It's nothing. You should see the ones I do to myself." I said, laughing."

**_Sasuke's POV:_**

It took me a while to register what she said.

"Let's take you home." I said.

"But I don't wanaa." she whined.

Despite her protests, I took her to my car, placing her in the back seat.

"Now, Sakura, where's your house?" I asked, but she'd already passed out. I had no choice but to take her to my place.

Then, I got thinking on the way. I didn't know anyone in school. Any girl or boy laughing might be depressed, like Sakura. I was surprised when I found out Sakura cuts. She's popular and acts happy and has good grades.

When we reached my RV, I carried her inside, and got a glimpse of those cuts, again. Some were healed. I lay her on the bed. I changed and lay down on the couch myself. I had a hard time sleeping that night, my eyes flashing constantly to the petite form of the pink-haired girl on my bed.

When I woke up, I saw that Sakura was still sleeping, so I went to freshen up and make coffee. When I came back with coffee, she was stirring.

"Ugh, where am I?" she wondered.

Then she saw me sitting on the couch and realization hit her face.

"Tell me we didn't sleep together." she said.

"No, nothing happened between us." I said, handing her the coffee.

"Thank you." She said as she took the coffee from me.

"What happened at the party?" she asked, examining her elbow.

"You fell down the stairs, hurt your elbow, so I brought you here because you were too drunk to tell me where your house was." I explained.

"Oh." she cringed. "You saw them again, didn't you?"

I simply nodded.

"Can I use the bathroom?" she asked, placing the mug of coffee on the nightstand.

"Sure." I said.

**_Sakura's POV:_**

I went in his bathroom and freshened up. Now I had no more panda eyes. I went outside and sat on his bed.

"Can I stay here?" I asked.

"But won't your parents worry?" he asked.

"They won't even notice I'm gone." I scoffed.

He sat on the couch. I was glad he respected my privacy.

"Why do you do it, Sakura? Are you being abused?" he asked.

"I only wish I was. It would've been less pathetic than what I do. And, it would have been a reason." I scoffed yet again.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked, suddenly, panicking.

"I wouldn't do that to you." he said.

Something in his voice made me trust him.

He came and sat next to me and I, subconsciously, put my head on his shoulder.

"So, why do you do it, Sakura?" he asked, again.

"I don't know, it's like this sick addiction that keeps me alive."

I could tell he wanted to know what I meant by that, but he didn't ask and I didn't want to explain right now. This was the first time I'd opened up to somebody.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're the first person I've ever opened up to."

"Well, I'm glad that you did." He said, looking at me.

I gave him a peck on his lips, and smiled a bit. He put his arm around me.

We both spent the day watching movies and my cuts weren't mentioned again.

* * *

So,how was it?

Hate it? Like it? Love it?

One way to let me know. Review. They keep me going. :D


End file.
